


Parallels

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, Betrayal, Gen, Separatist Obi-Wan, Slicks not doing the betraying, Time Travel, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: Inspired by Certain Point by esema where Obi-wan goes back in time a becomes a Separatist. I recommend reading it first.What if Rex was sent back in time with Obi-wan but only arrived after Christophis? What if he decided to be a spy for Obi-wan? What if he finally got caught?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Parallels

Rex walked into the room, unhurried, falling into a relaxed stance in front of the two grim faced jedi in front of him. He didn’t flinch when the doors were locked behind him, guarded by Fives and Echo or when the two other clones in the room flanked him.

“I take it this is not a normal briefing, sir,” Rex stated glancing at the clones beside him.

Slick and Ponds. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, keeping his hands folded behind him.

“No Ret,” General Skywalker said, his blank face doing nothing to hide the emotions swirling in his eyes. “It’s not.”

“This is about the spy we have been hunting, Captain,” General Windu spoke up, the only sign of his tension the deep lines on his forehead.

“Do you have a lead?” Rex asked, helmet facing toward the high council member.

“Yes,” Windu pressed a button on the table bringing up glowing blue text. “We intercepted a two-way transmission between the spy and General Kenobi, originating from somewhere aboard the Resolute.”

“At first we couldn’t make heads or tails of it,” Skywalker picked up where Windu left off, “and putting it through a decoding program gave us nothing, but then I noticed that I recognized some of the words as the slave language of Tatooine and it got me thinking. What if it wasn’t a code but a mashup of different languages and the reason the decoding program didn’t work was because some of the languages used have never been recorded? For example, the clone language.”

The Generals’ blue eyes never left his helmet throughout the explanation, watching every twitch in hopes that Rex would give something away.

“So, we showed it to one of the Coruscant guard and he recognized parts the language,” Windu picked back up. “After that we went around showing it to everyone who knew Obi-wan. We still did not manage to decode the entire transmission, but we did manage to find the name of the clone that was being contacted. Rex.”

Rex’s helmet tilted to the side in confusion as he pressed the button on the distress signal in his hand then smoothly shifted it up into his vambrace, “We don’t have anyone named Rex on board the Resolute, sir.”

“You do not,” Windu agreed. “We thought it was a fake name until Skywalker remembered something from your meeting with Kenobi on Christophis.”

“I hadn’t though anything of it at the time with everything going on, but when I watched the video R2 made I realized he called you Rex. Why did he call you that, Ret? Especially when you had told me you didn’t have a name.”

Rex sighed and his shoulders slumped, “I was wondering when you would catch that, sir.”

Slick and Ponds each put a hand on Rex’s shoulders and grabbed his guns.

“Sit down, and take your helmet off Captain,” Windu ordered. “We have a lot of questions for you to answer.”

Rex complied without a fight, setting his helmet in his lap, and waited patiently for their questions to start.

It was Skywalker that broke the silence first.

“How could you do this Ret?” Skywalkers’ fists were clenched and he was shaking, “Or Rex or whatever your name is.”

“I didn’t, you know,” Rex said eventually with a strange smile. “Have a name that is. Not until after he said it.”

“So he softened you up with a name?” Slick sneered down at the captain. “I bet after that all he had to do was offer you a bit of shiny coin and you agreed.”

The irony of the situation was too much. Rex bent his head covered his mouth, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Is something funny” Windu gritted out.

“Yes,” a sarcastic smile still playing at the edge of his lips as he stared straight at the dot on Slicks’ helmet, “but you wouldn’t get the joke sir.”

“How can you laugh Ret after what you’ve done?” Fives growled from the door. “How many of our brothers have died because of the information you gave away?”

“Twenty-five,” Rex said immediately, eyes stony, but head held high. “Two from a rockslide, three from grenade shrapnel, and twenty from a crashed ship.”

“What could he have possibly offered you that would justify their deaths?” Echo asked quietly.

Rex turned to gaze at the two ARC troopers in the back. He hated doing this to them, but if it meant they and so many other brothers would live past this war, then he will do whatever it takes to make it happen. He turned back to the jedi.

“He didn’t offer me anything like money, or even freedom,” Rex said softly. “All that he had to give was a single chance. A chance to change what was once set-in stone.”

The jedi blinked in surprise.

“We can not change the past, Rex,” Skywalker said in a sorrowful manner. “Whatever it is you want to undo, whatever he promised you he can’t change it.”

Rex shook his head, “You miss understand. I am not waiting for him to pull of some impossible feat after I have done what he has asked, he has already upheld his part of the deal.”

Rex felt a buzz at his wrist, it was time to go.

“For what it’s worth General, I am sorry for the betrayal.”

With that he smashed his helmet into Slicks head before shoving him in front of the oncoming stun bolt then throwing him at the two jedi. Using his momentum to role under another bolt he grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and drove it into Fives’ stomach, stopping him in his tracks and sending him to the ground. Staying low he swept Ponds’ feet out from under him and took back his pistol while he rolled over Ponds, putting some distance between him and Echo, who had come up behind him. One stun shot put Echo down for the count, and Rex turned toward the jedi only to be pushed against the far wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs.

Gasping for breath, Rex looked at the two jedi across the room.

“Stop, please,” Skywalker pleaded, hand held out. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Catching his breath Rex smirked. He had been working with jedi for years, and over that time he made it his job to know what would put his jedi in danger, including what would disrupt their ability to use the force. He can still remember Skywalker floating tools towards him only to drop them and bolt out of the room. Turned out that one of the nat borns was harassing a shiny and the General had felt it from across the ship. His brothers had shared similar stories.

Taking a deep breath Rex closed his eyes and thought about Krell, Fives, Echo, the order and let his emotions run free. He heard a sharp gasp and the force holding him to the wall vanished. Taking his chance, he shot the two jedi. Wiping away the tears that had escaped, Rex stood up straight and looked down at the crumbled jedi with a bittersweet expression.

“You may be good, but you need another few years of experience to hold me,” he told their unconscious bodies as he grabbed his remaining gun and strolled out of the room. From there he calmly walked to the hanger and took a fighter. After all, who was going to say no to the second in command of the 501st?

During the short flight to the rendezvous point Rex couldn’t help but wonder if the jedi would put the hints he had given them together.

“How did it go?” Obi-wan asked after Rex docked to the small ship.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” a smirk worked its way onto his face. “By the way you owe me a new vibro blade. I told you it would take longer than a year for them to find me.”

Obi-wan actually pouted, “I had faith in their deduction abilities.”

“And doubted my ability to lie?” Rex said with a raised eyebrow.

“You were a terrible liar,” Obi-wan justified.

Rex rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t that bad.”

“Yes you were.”

“Well, I got better.”

“Obviously,” Obi-wan said with a smile. “Now come on, there is much to plan.”

“After you General.”


End file.
